User blog:DoomFest/Thumbnails / Death Battles ideas
Hi everyone, here's my page of thumbnails and requesting thumbnails. I don't take requests anymore because my 4th slideshow of DB thumbnails and my 2nd slideshow of OMM thumbnails are based on your ideas ;) 'DEATH BATTLE THUMBNAILS' 1st Season -1 Amy VS Peach.png|Amy VS Peach (by DoomFest) -2 Pikachu VS Miaouss VS Rondoudou.png|Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale (by DoomFest) -3 Fei Long VS Lei Wulong.png|Fei Long VS Lei Wulong (by DoomFest) -4 Nina Williams VS Mileena.png|Nina Williams VS Mileena (by DoomFest) -5 Shikamaru VS Daraen.png|Shikamaru VS Robin (by DoomFest) -6 Tails VS Fox.png|Tails VS Fox (by DoomFest) -7 Crocodile VS Gaara.png|Crocodile VS Gaara (by Doomfest) -8 Catwoman VS Rouge.png|Catwoman VS Rouge (by Doomfest) -9 Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest).png|Ulquiorra VS Itachi (by Doomfest) -10 Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest).png|Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest) -11 Banjo & Kazooie VS Duo Duck Hunt (by Doomfest).png|Banjo & Kazooie VS Duck Hunt Duo (by Doomfest) -12 Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest).png|Vile VS Dark Samus (by Doomfest) -13 Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest).png|Shulk VS Siegfried (by Doomfest) -14 Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest).png|Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (by Doomfest) -15 James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest).png|James Bond VS Agent 47 (by Doomfest) -16 Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest).png|Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest) -17 Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest).png|Yoshimitsu VS Yoda (by Doomfest) -18 Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest).png|Joe Musashi VS Ryu Hayabusa (by Doomfest) -19 Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest).png|Kogoro & Mii VS Reiji & Xiaomu (by Doomfest) -20 Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest).png|Vergil VS Sasuke (by Doomfest) -21 Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Gon (by Doomfest) -22 Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest).png|Dural VS Seth (by Doomfest) -23 Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest).png|Nester VS Alex Kidd (by Doomfest) -24 Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS Brook (by Doomfest) -25 Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) *Amy Rose (Sonic) VS Peach (Mario Bros.) *Popular Trio Pokémon Battle Royale *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Lei Wulong (Tekken) *Nina Williams (Tekken) VS Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto) VS Robin (Fire Emblem) *Miles Tails Prower (Sonic) VS Fox Mc Cloud (Starfox) *Crocodile (One Piece) VS Gaara (Naruto) *Catwoman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Bleach) VS Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) VS B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) *Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) *Vile (Mega Man X) VS Dark Samus (Metroid) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) VS'' Siegfried (Soul Calibur) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) VS Cammy White (Street Fighter) *James Bond (James Bond) VS Agent 47 (Hitman) *Glacius (Killer Instinct) VS Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) VS Yoda (Star Wars) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) VS Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Kogoro & Mii (Project X Zone) VS Reiji & Xiaomu (Namco X Capcom) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) VS Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Spyro (Spyro) VS Gon (Gon) *Dural (Virtua Fighter) VS Seth (Street Fighter) *Nester (Nintendo Magazine) VS Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) (quite a joke) *Spinal (Killer Instinct) VS Brook (One Piece) *Dracula (Castlevania) VS Ganondorf (Zelda) ''2nd Season -26 Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest).png|Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest) -27 Mitsurugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest).png|Misturugi VS Kenshin (by Doomfest) -28 Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest).png|Cream VS Daisy (by Doomfest) -29 Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Kazuya Mishima (by Doomfest) -30 Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest).png|Piccolo VS Martian ManHunter (by Doomfest) -31 Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest).png|Ragna VS Allen (by Doomfest) -32 King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest).png|King K. Rool VS Vector (by Doomfest) -33 Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest).png|Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest) -34 Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest).png|Fei Long VS Johnny Cage (by Doomfest) -35 Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest).png|Dialga VS Sakuya Izayoi (by Doomfest) -36 Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest).png|Kitana VS Mai Shiranui (by Doomfest) -37 Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest).png|Steve Fox VS Dudley (by Doomfest) -38 Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest).png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest) -39 Grey Fullbuster VS Jin Kisaragi (by Doomfest).png|Gray VS Jin Kizanagi (by Doomfest) -40 Battle Royale Cyborgs de Mortal Kombat (by Doomfest).png|Mortal Kombat's Cyborg Battle Royale (by Doomfest) -41 Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest).png|Diddy Kong VS Luigi (by Doomfest) -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|Ken VS Terry (by Doomfest) -43 Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest).png|Stitch VS Agumon (by Doomfest) -44 Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest).png|Zero VS KOS-MOS (by Doomfest) -45 Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Deathstroke VS Terminator (by Doomfest) -46 Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest).png|Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest) -47 Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest).png|Rocket Racoon VS Wolf (by Doomfest) -48 Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest).png|Arceus VS Palutena (by Doomfest) -49 Jin Kazama VS Akira Yuhi (by Doomfest).png|Jin VS Akira (by Doomfest) -50 X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|X VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) VS Kenshin Himura *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) VS Daisy (Mario Bros. ) *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) VS Martian ManHunter (DC Comics) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) VS Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man) (deleted for the moment) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) VS Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) VS Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Fei Long (Street Fighter) VS Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Dialga (Pokémon) VS Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) VS Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) *Steve Fox (Tekken) VS Dudley (Street Fighter) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) VS Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) VS Jin Kisinagi (Blazblue) *Mortal Kombat's Cyborgs Battle Royale *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) VS Luigi (Mario Bros.) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) *Stitch (Disney) VS Agumon (Digimon) *Zero (Mega Man X) VS KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) VS Terminator * Aeon Calcos (Soul Calibur) VS Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Rocket Racoon (Marvel) VS Wolf O'Donnell (Starfox) *Arceus (Pokémon) VS Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) VS Akira Yuhi (Virtua Fighter) *X (Mega Man X) VS Iron Man (Marvel) 3rd Season -51 Pit VS Link (by Doomfest).png|Pit VS Link (by Doomfest) -52 Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest).png|Captain America VS Proto Man (by Doomfest) -53 Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest).png|Sakura Kasugano VS Sakura Haruno (by Doomfest) -54 Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest).png|Ermac VS Silver (by Doomfest) -55 Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest).png|Crash VS Rayman (by Doomfest) -56 Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest).png|Beast VS Chopper (by Doomfest) -57 Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest).png|Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest) -58 Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest).png|Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest) -59 Sebastian VS Dio (By Doomfest).png|Sebastian VS Dio (by Doomfest) Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. (by Doomfest).png|Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. (by Doomfest) -61 Villageois VS Spike (by Doomfest).png|Villager VS Spike (by Doomfest) -62 Kenshi VS Zato-One (by Doomfest).png|Kenshi VS Zato-One (by Doomfest) -63 Viewtiful Joe VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest).png|Viewtiful Joe VS Captain Falcon (by Doomfest) -64 Felicia VS Black Cat (by Doomfest).png|Felicia VS Black Cat (by Doomfest) -65 Gouken VS Heihachi (by Doomfest).png|Gouken VS Heihachi (by Doomfest) -66 Dragon Ball Z Sidekicks Battle Royale (by Doomfest).png|Dragon Ball Z Sidekicks Battle Royale (by Doomfest) -67 Mewtwo VS Psylocke (by Doomfest).png|Mewtwo VS Psylocke (by Doomfest) -68 Sailor Mercury VS Aquaman (by Doomfest).png|Sailor Mercury VS Aquaman (by Doomfest) -69 Yugi VS Red (by Doomfest).png|Yugi VS Red (by Doomfest) Arystar Krory III VS Demitri Maximoff (by Doomfest).png|Krory VS Demitri (by Doomfest) -71 Superboy VS Gohan (by Doomfest).png|Superboy VS Gohan (by Doomfest) -72 Kenpachi VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest).png|Kenpachi VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest) -73 Ulala VS Hatsune Miku (by Doomfest).png|Ulala VS Miku (by Doomfest) -74 Mr Fantastic VS Luffy (by Doomfest).png|Mr Fantastic VS Luffy (by Doomfest) -75 Dante VS Deadpool (by Doomfest).png|Dante VS Deadpool (by Doomfest) *Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Link (Zelda) *Captain America (Marvel) VS Proto Man (Mega Man) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) VS Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) VS Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Crash (Crash Bandicoot) VS Rayman (Rayman) *Beast (Marvel) VS Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Kite (.hack) VS Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Neo (Matrix) VS Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) VS Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man) VS Bowser Jr. (Mario Bros.) *Villager (Animal Crossing) VS Spike (Ape Escape) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) VS Zato-One (Guilty Gear) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) VS Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) VS Black Cat (Marvel) *Gouken (Street Fighter) VS Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Dragon Ball Z Sidekicks Battle Royale : Yamcha VS Krillin VS Tien *Mewtwo (Pokemon) VS Psylocke (Marvel) *Arystar Krory III (D. Gray-Man) VS Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) VS Aquaman (DC Comics) *Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh) VS Red (Pokemon) *Superboy (DC Comics) VS Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) VS Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) /i see that more like a joke fight/ *Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) VS Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Dante (Devil May Cry) VS Deadpool (Marvel) 4th Season - Participation season To see the participations for this season, it's here. '' -76 Rosalina VS Blaze (by Doomfest).png|Rosalina VS Blaze (by Doomfest) -77 R-Rocky Balboa VS Balrog (by Doomfest).png|Rocky Balboa VS Balrog (by Doomfest) -78 Alex Mercer VS Cole Mc Grath (by Doomfest).png|Mercer VS Cole (by Doomfest) -79 Aang VS Lucas (by Doomfest).png|Aang VS Lucas (by Doomfest) -80 Howard VS Donald (by Doomfest).png|Howard VS Donald (by Doomfest) -81 Bass VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest).png|Bass VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest) -82 Android 18 VS Starfire (by Doomfest).png|Android 18 VS Starfire (by Doomfest) -83 Kaos VS Jasper Batt Jr. (by Doomfest).png|Kaos VS Jasper Batt Jr. (by Doomfest) -84 Horror Movies Battle Royale (MK's Guests) (by Doomfest).png|MK's Horror Movies BR (by Doomfest) -85 Robocop VS Judge Dredd (by Doomfest).png|RoboCop VS Judge Dredd (by Doomfest) -86 Cell VS Bizzaro (by Doomfest).png|Cell VS Bizzaro (by Doomfest) -87 Sanic VS Spoderman (by Doomfest).png|Sanic VS Spoderman (by Doomfest) -88 Castle Crashers VS Four Links (by Doomfest).png|Castle Crashers VS Four Links (by Doomfest) -89 Sora VS Pit (by Doomfest).png|Sora VS Pit (by Doomfest) -90 The Thing VS Knuckles (by Doomfest).png|The Thing VS Knuckles (by Doomfest) -91 Batman VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest) -92 Lancer VS Kyoko Sakura (by Doomfest).png|Lancer VS Kyoko Sakura (by Doomfest) -93 Asura VS Atrocitus (by Doomfest).png|Asura VS Atrocitus (by Doomfest) -94 Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf (by DoomFest).png|Wolverine VS Bigby Wolf (by Doomfest) -95 Wario VS Shadow (by DoomFest).png|Wario VS Shadow (by DoomFest) '' *Rosalina (Mario Bros.) VS Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *Rocky Balboa (Rocky) VS Balrog (Street Fighter) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) VS Cole McGrath (InFamous) *Aang (Avatar) VS Lucas (Earthbound) *Howard the Duck (Marvel) VS Donald Duck (Disney) *Bass (Mega Man) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) *Android 18 (DBZ) VS Starfire (DC's Teen Titans) *Kaos (Skylanders) VS Jasper Batt Jr. (No More Heroes) *Horror Movies Battle Royale : Predator VS Jason Voorhees VS Freddy Krueger *Robocop VS Judge Dredd *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) VS Bizzaro (DC Comics) *Joke fight : Sanic VS Spoderman *Castle Crashers (Castle Crasher) VS Four Links (Zelda) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) VS Pit (Kid Icarus) *The Thing (Marvel) VS Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) *Batman (DC Comics) VS Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Lancer (Fate Stay) VS Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi) *Asura (Asura's Wrath) VS Atrocitus (DC Comics) *Wolverine (Marvel) VS Bigby Wolf (DC Comics) *Wario (Mario Bros.) VS Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) 5th Season -96 Ed Elric VS Harry Potter (by Doomfest).png|Ed VS Harry Potter (by Doomfest) -97 Po VS Panda (by Doomfest).png|Po VS Panda (by Doomfest) -98 Misty Knight VS Spencer (by Doomfest).png|Misty Knight VS Spencer (by Doomfest) -99 Amy VS Harley Quinn (by Doomfest).png|Amy VS Harley Quinn (by Doomfest) -100 Peach VS Roll (by Doomfest).png|Peach VS Roll (by Doomfest) -101 Frieza VS Zod (by DoomFest).png|Frieza VS Zod (by DoomFest) -102 Ness VS Isaac (by DoomFest).png|Ness VS Isaac (by DoomFest) -103 Darkrai VS Reala (by DoomFest).png|Darkrai VS Reala (by DoomFest) -104 Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart (by Doomfest).png|Yang VS Tifa (by Doomfest) -105 Mr. 2 Bon Clay VS Black Ranger (by DoomFest).png|Mr. 2 Bon Clay VS Black Ranger (by DoomFest) -106 Xiaoyu VS Pai (by DoomFest).png|Xiaoyu VS Pai (by DoomFest) -107 Pyron VS Cinder (by DoomFest).png|Pyron VS Cinder (by DoomFest) -108 Hidan VS Nnoitra (by DoomFest).png|Hidan VS Nnoitra (by DoomFest) -109 Dark Pit VS Corvus (by DoomFest).png|Dark Pit VS Corvus (by DoomFest) -110 Kenshiro VS Iron Fist (by DoomFest).png|Kenshiro VS Iron Fist (by DoomFest) -111 Raphael VS Aluard (by DoomFest).png|Raphael VS Alucard (by DoomFest) -112 Lili VS Karin (by DoomFest).png|Lili VS Karin (by DoomFest) -113 Strider Hiryu VS Hotsuma (by DoomFest).png|Strider Hiryu VS Hotsuma (by DoomFest) -114 Chrom VS Lightning (by DoomFest).png|Chrom VS Lightning (by DoomFest) -115 Beck VS Shovel Knight (by DoomFest).png|Beck VS Shovel Knight (by DoomFest) -116 Raiden VS Demon Eyes Kyo (by DoomFest).png|Raiden VS Demon Eyes Kyo (by DoomFest) -117 MissingNo VS Master Core (by DoomFest).png|MissingNo VS Master Core (by DoomFest) -118 Jaune Arc VS Hanataro Yamada (by DoomFest).png|Jaune VS Hanataro (by DoomFest) -119 Neji VS Lucario (by DoomFest).png|Neji VS Lucario (by DoomFest) -120 Akihiro VS Eden (by DoomFest).png|Akihiro VS Eden (by DoomFest) -121 Dugtrio VS Monty Mole (by DoomFest).png|Dugtrio VS Monty Mole (by DoomFest) -122 Kirby Spin-Offs Battle Royale (by DoomFest).png|Kirby Spin-Offs Battle Royale (by DoomFest) -123 Ruby Rose VS Trish (by DoomFest).png|Ruby VS Trish (by DoomFest) -124 Yhwach VS Kaguya (by DoomFest).png|Yhwach VS Kaguya (by DoomFest) -125 Mario VS Mickey (by DoomFest).png|Mario VS Mickey (by DoomFest) *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) VS Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) VS Panda (Tekken) *Misty Knight (Marvel) VS Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Amy Rose (Sonic) VS Harley Quinn (DC Comics) *'#100 - Peach (Mario Bros.) VS Roll (Mega Man)' *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) VS Zod (DC Comics) *Ness (Earthbound) VS Isaac (Golden Sun) *Darkrai (Pokemon)VS Reala (NiGHTS) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) VS Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) *Mr. 2 Bon Clay (One Piece) VS Black Ranger/Zack Taylor (Power Rangers) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) VS Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) VS Cinder (Killer Instinct) *Hidan (Naruto) VS Nnoitra Jilga (Bleach) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Corvus (Dragon Quest) *Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) VS Iron Fist (Marvel) *Raphael (Soul Calibur) VS Alucard (Castlevania) *Lili Rochefort (Tekken) VS Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) *Strider Hiryu (Strider)VS Hotsuma (Shinobi) *Chrom (Fire Emblem) VS Lightning (Final Fantasy) *Beck (Mighty No.9) VS Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) *Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Demon Eyes Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *MissingNo (Pokemon) VS Master Core (Super Smash Bros.) *Jaune Arc (RWBY) VS Hanataro Yamada (Bleach) *Neji Hyuga (Naruto) VS Lucario (Pokemon) *Akihiro (SS2Link's Dragon's King Son) VS Eden (AgentHoxton's Arlian Angel) *Dugtrio (Pokemon) VS Monty Mole (Mario Bros.) *Kirby Spin-Off Battle Royale R : Yarn VS Power Paintbrush VS Mass Attack VS Rainbow Curse Kirby *Ruby Rose (RWBY) VS Trish (Devil May Cry) *Yhwach (Bleach) VS Kaguya Otsotsuki (Naruto) *Mario (Mario Bros.) VS Mickey Mouse (Disney) 6th Season - Current Season -126 Bowser VS Maleficient (by DoomFest).png|Bowser VS Maleficient (by DoomFest) -127 Ichigo VS Danny Phantom (by DoomFest).png|Ichigo Kurosaki VS Danny Phantom (by DoomFest) -128 Gengar VS King Boo (by DoomFest).png|Gengar VS King Boo (by DoomFest) -129 Penny VS Alisa (by DoomFest).png|Penny VS Alisa (by DoomFest) -130 Omnimon VS Gogeta (by DoomFest).png|Omnimon VS Gogeta (by DoomFest) -131 Inkling VS Gooper Blooper (by DoomFest).png|Inkling VS Gooper Blooper (by DoomFest) -132 BB Hood VS Bullet (by DoomFest).png|BB Hood VS Bullet (by DoomFest) -133 Blake VS Krystal (by DoomFest).png|Blake VS Krystal (by DoomFest) -134 Protoman.EXE VS Archie Knuckles (by DoomFest).png|Protoman.EXE VS Archie Knuckles (by DoomFest) Giegue VS Mewtwo (by DoomFest).png|Giegue VS Mewtwo (by DoomFest) -136 Falco VS Falcon (by DoomFest).png|Falco VS Falcon (by DoomFest) -137 Sanji VS Hwoarang (by DoomFest).png|Sanji VS Hwoarang (by Doomfest) -138 Joker VS Sweet Tooth (by DoomFest).png|Joker VS Sweet Tooth (by DoomFest) -139 Marx VS Broly (by DoomFest).png|Marx VS Broly (by DoomFest) -140 Dampierre VS Dan Hibiki (by DoomFest).png|Dampierre VS Dan Hibiki *Bowser (Mario Bros.) VS Maleficient (Disney) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) VS Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Gengar (Pokemon) VS King Boo (Mario Bros.) *Penny (RWBY) VS Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Omnimon (Digimon) VS Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Inkling (Splatoon) VS Gooper Blooper (Mario Bros.) *BB Hood (Darkstalkers) VS Bullet (Blazblue) *Blake Belladonna (RWBY) VS Krystal (Starfox) *Proto Man.EXE (Mega Man) VS Archie Knuckles (Sonic) *Giegue (Earthbound) VS Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Falco Lombardi (Starfox) VS Falcon (Marvel) *Sanji (One Piece) VS Hwoarang (Tekken) *The Joker (DC Comics) VS Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Marx (Kirby) VS Broly (Dragon Ball Z) SHEDULED *Dampierre (Soul Calibur) VS Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Ciel Phantomhive & Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) VS Light Yagami & Ryuk (Death Note) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) VS Samus Aran (Metroid) *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) VS Zuko (Avatar : The Last Airbender) *Cynthia (Pokemon) VS Nico Robin (One Piece) *Boros (One Punch Man) VS Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Earthbound Kids Battle Royale : Ninten VS Ness VS Lucas *Venom (Marvel) VS Fillia (Skullgirls) *Mega Man (Mega Man) VS Emerl (Sonic) *Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) VS Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) VS Thor (Marvel) DEATH BATTLE SHOW SSJ God Goku VS Superman (by Doomfest).png|Goku VS Superman 2 Knuckles VS Donkey Kong (by Doomfest).png|Knuckles VS Donkey Kong Wolverine VS Raiden (by Doomfest).png|Wolverine VS Raiden Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (by Doomfest).png|Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki -104 Yang Xiao Long VS Tifa Lockhart (by Doomfest).png|Yang VS Tifa (Season 5 too) Mega Man VS Astro Boy (by DoomFest).png|Mega Man VS Astro Boy Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (by Doomfest).png|Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (by Doomfest) Dante VS Bayonetta (by Doomfest).png|Dante VS Bayonetta Bowser VS Ganondorf (by DoomFest).png|Bowser VS Ganondorf Ratchet VS Jak (by DoomFest).png|Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter Flash vs Quicksilver (by DoomFest).png|The Flash VS Quicksilver *Episode 50 : Goku VS Superman 2 *Episode 51 : Knuckles VS Donkey Kong *Episode 52 : Wolverine VS Raiden *Episode 53 : Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki *Episode 54 : Yang VS Tifa (also in DB Thumbnail's Season 5) *Episode 55 : Mega Man VS Astro Boy *Episode 56 : Green Arrow VS Hawkeye *Episode 58 : Dante VS Bayonetta *Episode 59 : Bowser VS Ganondorf *Episode 60 : Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter *Episode 61 : The Flash VS Quicksilver CLASSIC MATCH-UPS Galactus VS Unicron.png|Galactus VS Unicron Silver VS Mewtwo (by DoomFest).png|Silver VS Mewtwo Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon (by DoomFest).png|Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon Lucario VS Renamon (by DoomFest).png|Lucario VS Renamon Zero VS Meta Knight (by DoomFest).png|Zero VS Meta Knight Ichigo VS Naruto (by DoomFest).png|Ichigo VS Naruto Ichigo VS Yusuke (by DoomFest).png|Ichigo VS Yusuke Frieza VS Megatron (by DoomFest).png|Frieza VS Megatron Baraka VS Vega (by DoomFest).png|Baraka VS Vega Vergil VS Sesshomaru (by DoomFest).png|Vergil VS Sesshomaru Ness VS Raz (by DoomFest).png|Ness VS Raz Hulk VS Doomsday (by DoomFest).png|Hulk VS Doomsday Juri VS Mileena (by DoomFest).png|Mileena VS Juri Thanos VS Darkseid (by DoomFest).png|Thanos VS Darkseid Rosalina VS Palutena (by DoomFest).png|Rosalina VS Palutena Strange VS Fate (by DoomFest).png|Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate Ruby VS Maka (by DoomFest).png|Ruby VS Maka Link VS Simon (by DoomFest).png|Link VS Simon Belmont Chosen Undead VS Dovahkin (by DoomFest).png|Chosen undead VS Dovahkin Jotaro VS Kenshiro (by Doomfest).png|Jotaro VS Kenshiro Jotaro VS Yu (by DoomFest).png|Jotaro VS Yu Ryu VS Jin (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Jin Kasumi VS Jin (by Doomfest).png|Kasumi VS Jin Kenshi VS Daredevil (by DoomFest).png|Kenshi VS Daredevil Ken VS Sub-Zero (by DoomFest).png|Ken VS Sub-Zero Apocalypse VS Black Adam(by DoomFest).png|Apocalypse VS Black Adam -16 Glacius VS Sub-Zero (by Doomfest).png|Glacius VS Sub-Zero (Season 1) -25 Dracula VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf (Season 1) -33 Aizen VS Madara (by Doomfest).png|Aizen VS Madara (Season 2) -38 Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (by Doomfest).png|Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (Season 2) -42 Ken Masters VS Terry Bogard (by Doomfest).png|Ken VS Terry (Season 2) -46 Aeon Calcos VS Reptile (by Doomfest).png|Aeon VS Reptile (Season 2) -57 Kite VS Kirito (by Doomfest).png|Kite VS Kirito (Season 3) -58 Wesker VS Neo (by Doomfest).png|Wesker VS Neo (Season 3) Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr. (by Doomfest).png|Tron VS Jr. (Season 3) -71 Superboy VS Gohan (by Doomfest).png|Superboy VS Gohan (Season 3) -78 Alex Mercer VS Cole Mc Grath (by Doomfest).png|Mercer VS Cole (Season 4) -89 Sora VS Pit (by Doomfest).png|Sora VS Pit (Season 4) -93 Asura VS Atrocitus (by Doomfest).png|Asura VS Atrocitus (Season 4) -99 Amy VS Harley Quinn (by Doomfest).png|Amy VS Harley Quinn (Season 5) Luffy VS Naruto (by Doomfest).png|Luffy VS Naruto This section will have thumbnails with classic match-ups which, in the popular opinion, can happen in a Death Battle. There will be thumbnails from my seasons, but also thumbnails that I will create especially for this section. A thumbnail can go to "Death Battle show" if Death Battle does the match-up, or can go to "Others" if for example DB chooses an other character for a character of one of these match-ups. *Originals : Galactus VS Unicron, , Silver VS Mewtwo, Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon, Lucario VS Renamon, Zero VS Meta Knight, Ichigo VS Naruto, Ichigo VS Yusuke, Frieza VS Megatron, Baraka VS Vega, Vergil VS Sesshomaru, Ness VS Raz, Hulk VS Doomsday, Mileena VS Juri, Thanos VS Darkseid, Rosalina VS Palutena, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Ruby VS Maka, , Link VS Simon Belmont, Chosen Undead (Dark Souls) VS Dovakin (Skyrim), Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro, Jotaro Kujo VS Yu Narukami, Ryu VS Jin, Jin VS Kasumi, Kenshi VS Daredevil, Ken VS Sub-Zero, Apocalypse VS Black Adam, Flash VS Archie Sonic, Flash VS Sonic, *In Seasons : Glacius VS Sub-Zero, Dracula VS Ganondorf, Aizen VS Madara, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Ken VS Terry, Aeon VS Reptile, Kite VS Kirito, Wesker VS Neo, Tron VS Bowser Jr., Superboy VS Gohan, Mercer VS Cole, Sora VS Pit, Asura VS Atrocitus, Amy VS Harley Quinn, The Joker VS Sweet Tooth *In Requests : Naruto VS Luffy SHEDULED Axe Cop VS Bobobo, Alucard VS Dio, Optimus Prime VS Gundam RX-78-2, Ben 10 VS Danny Phantom, Lloyd VS Kirito, Lloyd VS Vyse, Ed VS Aang, Master Hand VS Polygon Man, , Hiei VS Sasuke, Wesker VS Smith, Weiss VS Mitsuru Kirijo, Kisame VS Halibel, Blaze VS Azula, BB Hood VS Peacock, Catwoman VS Black Cat, Amy VS Roll, Hulk VS Broly, Erza VS Zoro, Kakashi VS Taskmaster, Neo VS Kirito, REMASTERE THUMBNAILS Gengar VS King Boo REDONE (by DoomFest).png|Gengar VS King Boo Shikamaru VS Robin REDONE (by DoomFest).png|Shikamaru VS Robin *Gengar VS King Boo *Shikamru VS Robin OTHERS The Winner is Iwata (by Doomfest).png|Our winner is Iwata - Iwata Tribute Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman (by Doomfest).png|Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman - for the DB of Big the Cat and Shrek-it Ralph Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang (by Doomfest).png|Knuckles Boom VS Danky Kang - Joke TN Mii Brawler VS Ryu.png|Mii Brawler VS Ryu - for Aravy's TN Contest Ghost Rider VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Ghost Rider VS Ganondorf - for Aravy's TN Contest Itachi VS Byakuya.png|Itachi VS Byakuya - DB Season 1 Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon (by DoomFest).png|Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon - DB Season 1 Blaze VS Lucina (by DoomFest).png|Blaze VS Lucina - DB Season 1 Seth VS Ogre (by DoomFest).png|Seth VS Ogre - DB Season 1 Bowser VS Dedede (by DoomFest).png|Bowser VS Dedede Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (by DoomFest).png|Nintendo Kings Battle Royale Flash VS Archie Sonic (by DoomFest).png|Flash VS Archie Sonic Flash VS Sonic (by DoomFest).png|Flash VS Sonic War Machine VS Genos (by DoomFest).png|War Machine VS Genos - for Aravy's TN Tournament Mercury VS Hwoarang (by DoomFest).png|Mercury VS Hwoarang - DB Season 2 Gin VS Orochimaru (by DoomFest).png|Gin VS Orochimaru - DB Season 2 Peach VS Jirachi (by Doomfest).png|Peach VS Jirachi - DB Season 2 Hinata VS Weiss (by DoomFest).png|Hinata VS Weiss - DB Season 2 Waluigi VS F.A.N.G. (by DoomFest).png|Waluigi VS F.A.N.G. - DB Season 2 Corrin VS Pyrrha (by DoomFest).png|Corrin VS Pyrrha - DB Season 2 Reala VS Balder (by DoomFest).png|Reala VS Balder - DB Season 2 Obelix VS Wario (by DoomFest).png|Obelix VS Wario - DB Season 2 Ganon VS Raiden (by DoomFest).png|Ganon VS Raiden - DB Season 2 Jin VS Ruby (by DoomFest).png|Jin VS Ruby - DB Season 2 Yang VS Cassie (by DoomFest).png|Yang VS Cassie - DB Season 3 Jiraiya VS Urahara (by Doomfest).png|Jiraiya VS Urahara - DB Season 3 Knuckles VS Renji (by DoomFest).png|Knuckles VS Renji - DB Season 3 Kon VS Daxter (by DoomFest).png|Kon VS Daxter - DB Season 3 Kazuya VS Scorpion (by DoomFest).png|Kazuya VS Scorpion - DB Season 3 Queen Sectonia VS Medusa (by DoomFest).png|Queen Sectonia VS Medusa - DB Season 3 *''2nd slideshow : Requests'' Neil McCauley VS Dallas (by Doomfest).png|Neil Mc Cauley VS Dallas (by DoomFest) Cyrax VS Terminator (by Doomfest).png|Cyrax VS Terminator (by DoomFest) Luffy VS Naruto (by Doomfest).png|Luffy VS Naruto (By Doomfest) Spinal VS May (by Doomfest).png|Spinal VS May (by Doomfest) Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest).png|Link VS Alundra (by Doomfest) Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest).png|Gen VS Heihachi (by Doomfest) Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Iron Man (by Doomfest) Wario & Waluigi VS Payday Gang (by Doomfest).png|Wario & Waluigi VS The Payday Gang (by Doomfest) Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest).png|Ridley VS Tiki (by Doomfest) Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest).png|Spawn VS Vegeta (by Doomfest) Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest).png|Villager VS Pete (by Doomfest) Erza Scarlet VS Rukia Kuchiki (by Doomfest).png|Erza VS Rukia (by Doomfest) Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral (by Doomfest).png|Anti-Monitor VS Anti-Spiral (by Doomfest) Amigo VS Aiai (by Doomfest).png|Amigo VS Aiai (by Doomfest) Espio VS Knuckles (by Doomfest.png|Espio VS Knuckles (by Doomfest) Perry VS Mr Kat (by Doomfest).png|Perry VS Mr Kat (by Doomfest) Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang (by Doomfest).png|Dino-Rang VS Captain Boomerang (by Doomfest) Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma (by Doomfest).png|Anti-Monitor VS Granzeboma (by Doomfest) Cassie Cage VS C.Viper (by Doomfest).png|Cassie Cage VS C. Viper (by Doomfest) Gordon Ramsay VS Jeremy Kyle (by Doomfest).png|Ramsay VS Kyle (by Doomfest) Magneto VS Lodestar (by Doomfest).png|Magneto VS Lodestar (by Doomfest) Mario VS Knuckles (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Knuckles (by Doomfest) Goku VS Naruto & Ryu (by Doomfest).png|Goku VS Naruto & Ryu (by Doomfest) Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest).png|Sonic & Tails VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest) Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest).png|Mario & Luigi VS Rayman & Globox (by Doomfest) Aang VS Delsin Rowe (by Doomfest).png|Aang VS Delsin Rowe (by Doomfest) Rayquaza VS Shenron (by Doomfest).png|Rayquaza VS Shenron (by Doomfest) Hulk VS Broly VS Asura (by Doomfest).png|Hulk VS Broly VS Asura (by Doomfest) Sokka VS Ron Stoppable (by Doomfest).png|Sokka VS Ron Stoppable (by Doomfest) Spyro VS Crash (by Doomfest).png|Spyro VS Crash (by Doomfest) H-Sien Ko VS Taokaka (by Doomfest).png|H-Sien Ko VS Taokaka (by Doomfest) Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible (by Doomfest).png|Jake Long VS Danny Phantom VS Kim Possible (by Doomfest) Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi (by Doomfest).png|Kyoko Sakura VS Ryuko Matoi (by Doomfest) Mario VS Batman (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Batman (by Doomfest) Maxwell VS Emmet (by Doomfest).png|Maxwell VS Emmet (by Doomfest) Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Jago VS Liu Kang (by Doomfest) X VS Young Link (by Doomfest).png|X VS Young Link (by Doomfest) Omochao VS Navi (by Doomfest).png|Omochao VS Navi (by Doomfest) Jenny Wakeman VS Bender (by Doomfest).png|Jenny Wakeman VS Bender (by Doomfest) Alduin VS Smaug VS Ridley VS Deathwing (by Doomfest).png|Alduin VS Smaug VS Ridley VS Deathwing (by Doomfest) Deathstroke VS Spider-Man (by Doomfest).png|Deathstroke VS Spider-Man (by Doomfest) Peach VS Chun-Li (by Doomfest).png|Peach VS Chun-Li (by Doomfest) Liu Kang VS Ryu VS Jago (by Doomfest).png|Liu Kang VS Ryu VS Jago 2 (by Doomfest) Aquaman VS Riptide 2 (by Doomfest).png|Aquaman VS Riptide (by Doomfest) Kefka Palazzo VS Twilight Sparkle (by Doomfest).png|Kefka VS Twilight Sparkle (by Doomfest) The Lich King VS Yellow Diamond (by Doomfest).png|The Lich King VS Yellow Diamond (by Doomfest) Toad VS Krillin (by Doomfest).png|Toad VS Krillin (by Doomfest) Pac-Man VS Ghost Roaster (by Doomfest).png|Pac-Man VS Ghost Roaster (by Doomfest) Quack VS Yosuke Hanamura (by Doomfest).png|Quack VS Yosuke Hanamura (by Doomfest) Sharktopus VS Jaws (by Doomfestà.png|Sharktopus VS Jaws (by Doomfest) ' '''ONE MINUTE MELEE THUMBNAILS 1st Season Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest).png|Machamp VS Goro (by Doomfest) Deadpool VS Red Hood (by Doomfest).png|Deadpool VS Red Hood (by Doomfest) Kenshi VS Tosen (by Doomfest).png|Kenshi VS Tosen (by Doomfest) Mario VS Link (by Doomfest).png|Mario VS Link (by Doomfest) Black Widow VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest).png|Black Widow VS Solid Snake (by Doomfest) Batman VS Rouge VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Rouge VS Meta Knight (by Doomfest) Shanks VS Jiraya (by Doomfest).png|Shanks VS Jiraya (by Doomfest) Arthur VS Sir Daniel (by Doomfest).png|Arthur VS Sir Daniel (by Doomfest) Kirby VS Pac-Man (by Doomfest).png|Kirby VS Pac-Man (by Doomfest) Akuma VS Shao Kahn (by Doomfest).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn (by Doomfest) Mickey VS Pikachu (by Doomfest).png|Mickey VS Pikachu (by Doomfest) Goku VS Lex Luthor (by Doomfest).png|Goku VS Lex Luthor (by Doomfest) Samus VS Doctor Doom (by Doomfest).png|Samus Aran VS Doctor Doom (by Doomfest) Ryu VS Kenpachi (by Doomfest).png|Ryu VS Kenpachi (by Doomfest) Mario VS Link Round 2 (By Doomfest).png|Mario VS Link Round 2 (by Doomfest) Kakashi VS Taskmaster (by Doomfest).png|Kakashi VS Taskmasker (by Doomfest) Cyborg VS Cyrax (by Doomfest).png|Cyborg VS Cyrax (by Doomfest) Nami VS Castform (by Doomfest).png|Nami VS Castform (by Doomfest) C. Viper VS Cassie Cage (by Doomfest).png|C. Viper VS Cassie Cage (by Doomfest) Chuck Norris VS Superman (by Doomfest).png|Chuck Norris VS Superman (by Doomfest) *Machamp (Pokemon) VS Goro (Mortal Kombat) *Deadpool (Marvel) VS Red Hood (DC Comics) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) VS Kaname Tosen (Bleach) (guessed by BMHKain) *Mario (Mario Bros.) Link (Zelda) (guessed by BMHKain) '' *Black Widow (Marvel) VS Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Batman (DC Comics) VS Rouge the Bat (Sonic) VS Meta Knight (Kirby) ''(Rouge guessed by MickSR2112) *Shanks Leroux (One Piece) VS Jiraya (Naruto) (guessed by BMHKain) '' *Arthur (Ghosts'N'Goblins) VS Sir Daniel (Medievil) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Kirby (Kirby) VS Pac-Man (Pac-Man) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Akuma (Street Fighter) VS Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Mickey Mouse (Disney) VS Pikachu (Pokemon) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) VS Lex Luthor (DC Comics) ''(guessed by BMHKain) -> the fight here '' *Samus Aran (Metroid) VS Doctor Doom (Marvel) ''(guessed by BMHKain) '' *Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Mario (Mario Bros.) VS Link (Zelda) Round 2 *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) VS Taskmasker (Marvel) *Cyborg (DC Comics) VS Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) ''(guessed by MickySR2112) '' *Nami (One Piece) VS Castform (Pokémon) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) VS Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) ''(guessed by BMHKain) *Chuck Norris VS Superman (DC Comics)'' (guessed by MickySR2112)'' 2nd Season - Participation Season To see the participations for this season, it's here. Roy Mustang VS Zuko (by Doomfest).png|Roy Mustang VS Zuko (by Doomfest) Sephiroth VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest).png|Sephiroth VS Ganondorf (by Doomfest) Waluigi VS Big (by Doomfest).png|Waluigi VS Big (by Doomfest) Soren VS Zack Fair (by Doomfest).png|Soren VS Zack Fair (by Doomfest) Dudley VS TJ Combo (by Doomfest).png|Dudley VS T.J. Combo (by Doomfest) Vyse VS Gokai Red (by Doomfest).png|Vyse VS Gokai Red (by Doomfest) Wolverine VS Vega (by Doomfest).png|Wolverine VS Vega (by Doomfest) Pit VS Tsubaki Yayoi (by Doomfest).png|Pit VS Tsubaki Yayoi (by Doomfest) Deathstroke VS Fett (by Doomfest).png|Deathstroke VS Fett (by Doomfest) Wario VS Dallas (by Doomfest).png|Wario VS Dallas (by Doomfest) Fisher VS The Spy (by Doomfest).png|Fisher VS The Spy (by Doomfest) Batman VS Moon Knight (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Moon Knight (by Doomfest) Batman VS Darkwing Duck (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Darkwing Duck (by Doomfest) Iron Man VS Master Chief (by Doomfest).png|Iron Man VS Master Chief (by Doomfest) Luffy VS Plastic Man (by Doomfest).png|Luffy VS Plastic Man (by Doomfest) *Roy Mustang (FullMetal Alchemist) VS Zuko (Avatar) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) VS Ganondorf (Zelda) *Waluigi (Mario Bros.) VS Big the Cat (Sonic) *Soren (Fire Emblem) VS Zack Fair (Final Fantasy) *Dudley (Street Fighter) VS T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) VS Gokai Red (Power Rangers) *Wolverine (Marvel) VS Vega (Street Fighter) *Pit (Kid Icarus) VS Tsubaki Yayoi (Blazblue) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) VS Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Wario (Mario Bros.) VS Dallas (Payday) *Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) VS The Spy (Team Fortress) *Batman (DC Comics) VS Moon Knight (Marvel) *Batman (DC Comics) VS Darkwing Duck (Disney) *Iron Man (Marvel) VS Master Chief (Halo) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Pïece) VS Plastic Man (DC Comics) 3rd Season Ruby Rose VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest).png|Ruby Rose VS B.B. Hood (by Doomfest) King VS Zangief (by Doomfest).png|King VS Zangief (by Doomfest) Poison VS Birdo (by Doomfest).png|Poison VS Birdo (by Doomfest) Fiora VS T-elos (by Doomfest).png|Fiora VS T-ELOS (by Doomfest) Captain Falcon VS Falco (by DoomFest).png|Captain Falcon VS Falco (by DoomFest) Dan VS Magikarp (by DoomFest).png|Dan VS Magikarp (by DoomFest) Batgirl VS Spider-girl (by DoomFest).png|Batgirl VS Spider-Girl (by DoomFest) Hulk VS Yammy (by DoomFest).png|Hulk VS Yammy (by DoomFest) Elsa VS Weiss (by DoomFest).png|Elsa VS Weiss (by DoomFest) Dr. Mario VS Valentine (by DoomFest).png|Dr. Mario VS Valentine (by DoomFest) Fox VS Ratchet (by DoomFest).png|Fox VS Ratchet (by DoomFest) Dillon VS Mighty (by DoomFest).png|Dillon VS Mighty the Armadillo (by DoomFest) Jun VS Rose (by DoomFest).png|Jun VS Rose (by DoomFest) Kat VS Tara Duncan (by DoomFest).png|Kat VS Tara Duncan (by DoomFest) Bayonetta VS Nariko (by DoomFest).png|Bayonetta VS Nariko (by DoomFest) Satsui no Hado Dan VS Shiny Gyarados (by DoomFest).png|Satsui no Hado Dan VS Shiny Gyarados (by DoomFest) Ace VS Human Torch (by DoomFest).png|Ace VS Human Torch (by DoomFest) Jigglypuff VS Azura (by DoomFest).png|Jigglypuff VS Azura (by DoomFest) Sanji VS El Fuerte (by DoomFest).png|Sanji VS El Fuerte (by DoomFest) Superman VS Sentry (by DoomFest).png|Superman VS Sentry (by DoomFest) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) VS B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) *King (Tekken) VS Zangief (Street Fighter) *Poison (Final Fight) VS Birdo (Mario Bros.) *Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) VS T-ELOS (Xenosaga) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) VS Falco Lombardi (Starfox) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) VS Magikarp (Pokemon) *Batgirl (DC Comics) VS Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (Marvel) *Hulk (Marvel) VS Yammy Llargo (Bleach) *Elsa (Frozen) VS Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Dr. Mario (Mario Bros.) VS Nurse Valentine (Skullgirls) *Fox McCloud (Starfox) VS Ratchet (Ratcher & Clank) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western)VS Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic) *Jun Kazama (Tekken) VS Rose (Street Fighter) *Kat (Gravity Rush) VS Tara Duncan (Tara Duncan) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) VS Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Satsui no Hado Dan (Street Fighter) VS Shiny Gyarados (Pokemon) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) VS The Human Torch (Marvel) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) VS Azura (Fire Emblem) *Sanji (One Piece) VS El Fuerte (Street Fighter) *Superman (DC Comics) VS The Sentry (Marvel) 4th Season - Current season Korosensei VS Medaka (by Doomfest).png|Korosensei VS Medaka (by DoomFest) Millia Rage VS Fillia (by DoomFest).png|Millia VS Filia (by DoomFest) Bandana Dee VS Kyoko Sakura (by DoomFest).png|Bandana Dee VS Kyoko Sakura (by DoomFest) Might Guy VS Iron Fist (by DoomFest).png|Might Guy VS Iron Fist (by DoomFest) Orcane VS Riptide (by DoomFest).png|Orcane VS Riptide (by DoomFest) *Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) VS Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Millia Rage (Guilty Gear) VS Fillia (Skullgirls) *Bandana Dee (Kirby) VS Kyoko Sakura (Magical Girls) *Might Guy (Naruto) VS Iron Fist (Marvel) *Orcane (Rival of Aether) VS Rip Tide (Skylanders) SCHEDULED *Asura (Asura's Wrath) VS Necalli (Street Fighter) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) VS King Dedede (Kirby) *Oga Tatsumi (Beelzebub) VS Tsunayoshi Sawada (Reborn!) *Disco Kid (Punch-Out!) VS Tiger Jackson (Tekken) *Petey Piranha (Mario Bros.) VS Victreebel (Pokemon) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) VS Leone (Akama Ga Kill) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) VS Raiden (Metal Gear) *Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) VS Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *Bowser (Mario Bros.) VS Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) *Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator) VS Amy Rose (Sonic) *Genos (One Punch Man) VS Franky (One Piece) *Coco Adel (RWBY) VS Anna Williams (Tekken) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tale) VS Doctor Doom (Marvel) *Dark Mewtwo (Pokken Tournament) VS Shadow Kirby (Kirby Fighters) *Astro Boy (Astro Boy) VS Goku (Dragon Ball Z) OTHERS *''Requests'' RED VS Scorpion (by Doomfest).png|RED VS Scorpion (by Doomfest) Strider Hien VS Orphe (by Doomfest).png|Strider Hien VS Orphe (by Doomfest) Mew VS Majin Buu (by Doomfest).png|Mew VS Majin Buu (by Doomfest) Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle (by Doomfest).png|Jin Kisaragi VS Etielle (by Doomfest) Batman VS Morrigan (by Doomfest).png|Batman VS Morrigan (by Doomfest) Slayer VS Friede (by Doomfest).png|Slayer VS Friede (by Doomfest) Kirito VS Sora (by Doomfest).png|Kirito VS Sora (by Doomfest)